


Nightsami Smut

by MommaUrsa



Series: Nightsami AU [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that surround the Nightsami pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

                It had been her third night of patrol. Asami was to get her feet wet, and they were just going to see if she would do well at the superhero gig. They had simply thrown her into one of the old Nightwing suits, and put her on patrol with Dick after a long few months of training. She already was a good fighter, from her years of training where she was from, but there was so much more she had to learn.

                Good thing she was a fast learner.

                The woman crossed her arms as she stared off the building. Nightwing stood beside her. The two were overlooking Bludhaven after a long night. Asami had easily helped take care of a few thugs that were attempting to mug a nice couple. He had honestly impressed by her ability. Just like Batgirl, she was strong, smart, and easily used her wits to her advantage.

                She turned her gaze toward the stripes that covered her ring and middle fingers. She smirked, and giggled. “What is the point of this?” She glanced at him from behind the domino mask that covered her eyes.

                “It’s attractive,” he said with a smirk. He placed a finger against her shoulder, and ran his hand down the stripe, until he reached her fingertips. “Very, very attractive, and suits you well.”

                She laughed, and pulled her hand away. She turned and pressed her body against his. “This is neither the time nor place to be flirting, Nightwing,” she cooed with a half smirk. She put a hand on her chin, as her free arm crossed underneath her elbow.

                “I am simply showing my gratitude for when you saved my ass,” Nightwing told her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered.

                Asami giggled. She pressed her painted lips against his before throwing her arms around his neck. He pressed into the kiss, his hands moving down to her waist. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. The young woman found herself shoving him into a wall, and pinning him there.

                The two finally pulled away. They stood in silence and simply stared at one another. Asami could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. She found herself smirking.

                “What are you thinking about?” Nightwing asked as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. “Because I was thinking it was time to go get some sleep.”

                “As much as that is a lovely thought,” she said before ghosting her lips across his cheek. She put her lips next to his ear. The warmth of her breath sent shivers down his spine. Anticipation filled him as he waited silently. “I was thinking about how beautiful you would look on your knees right now,” she whispered in his ear.

                Nightwing was more than a little shocked by the response. Even so, he could not help but chuckle. “I can make that happen once we get back,” he whispered back.

                Asami slowly stepped away from him. She put her fingers against his neck, and traced his jawline. She could see him gulping when he realized the two fingers were electric blue. She winked at him before pulling the hand away, and using it to blow him a kiss.

                He tried to reach out and pull her into his arms, but the woman was taking off. He watched her dive off the side of the roof, before shooting off the grappling gun. She really  _was_  a fast learner.

                He was quick to follow suit. He jumped onto the next roof, doing a few flips to soften his landing. He kept his eyes on her form as she jumped onto a building, and then disappearing from view. He knew exactly where she was waiting for him. He almost wished he was not on foot as he hopped across the buildings. The acrobat was quick, and was able to hop into the open window just shortly after Asami had disappeared from view.

                He was barely able to shove the dark window shut, and hide the two from view, before Asami had her arms around him. She attached her lips to the small amount of exposed flesh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

                She made a trail of kisses from his neck to his lips. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip before biting on it, and tugging. She stepped backwards, and led him toward the couch, teeth still hooked onto his lip. He followed without any complaints. Heat was coursing through his body as the woman took a seat on the couch, and pulled him down on top of her.

                She ran her hands up and down his torso. She could feel every muscle through the thin material. She kept her hands moving, until they circled around, and she was able to rest them on the ass she had caught herself checking out on more than one occasion.

                Nightwing finally broke the kiss. He brushed his lips down to her neck. He sucked at it, using more teeth than he should have, but neither even cared at that point. All that mattered was peeling the clothing off that separated him from this strong, wonderful woman beneath him.

                He pulled on the zipper of the costume, and peeled it away from her, leaving only a pair of gloves, a sports bra, and a pair of underwear behind. He tossed the suit aside before going back to kissing her neck. He moved down, leaving little marks has he did, and dragging his tongue down her torso. He stopped once she reached the top of her panties. He brought his hands around, and tucked the tips of his fingers into the thin fabric. He gave it a light tug before pressing his lips against it.

               Asami had a smirk on her face as she watched him. Her eyes were heavily lidded. Pleasure was filling her. Heat pooled in her stomach. She reached out, and tangled her gloved hand in his short, black hair. She held on tight, and pulled him forward, a gesture telling him he had permission.

               She lifted her hips as he pried the panties off. He tossed them to the ground. The woman opened her legs for him. She brought down her free hand. Using her pointer and middle fingers, she pushed the lips apart for him. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes trailing up the blue stripe on the middle finger, until he was gazing into her pleased eyes.

               “Stay just like that, baby bird,” he cooed to the other. He leaned forward, and ran his tongue along her entrance. The feeling sent a shiver up her spine. She let her head hang back as he worked his magic.

               Her breathing picked up with the speed of his tongue. Spirits, this man was good. 


	2. Dominance

                Asami had Dick’s hips straddled as she ran a hand through his hair. She was hunched over Dick, their lips barely touching. She exhaled slowly, her breath hot against his lips. She could see the need in his beautiful, blue eyes. He was trying his hardest not to grab her, but he knew the rules. If he grabbed her, it was game over, and he was not ready to lose this round.

                She dragged her tongue along his bottom lip before nipping at it. She tugged on it, pulling herself forward until her chest was pressed against him. She gave him a few pecks at first, and then finally dove straight into a passionate, fierce kiss. His eyes closed as he pressed into the kiss, but Asami kept staring at him. Her painted lips curled into a smirk.

 

                Lipstick smeared on Dick’s face, but neither of them cared. Even if this was a game, the woman still enjoyed it. This  _was_  her idea, after all.

                Her hands moved up and down his bare sides. She brought her hands lower with each downward stroke, until she reached the edge of his trousers. She giggled, now dragging her tongue ever so slowly down his neck. His breath hitched as her lips attached to his neck. She sucked at the soft flesh, leaving a dark mark that would be a pain to cover.

                She left a long trail of dark marks down his torso. His erratic breathing was like music to her ears. She could feel him squirming beneath her. He wanted her, but he was not allowed to grab her. He needed her to be close, but he had to wait for her to command it.

                Asami reached the top of his jeans, and quickly pulled away. She straightened her back, a devilish smirk now forming. She placed a manicured finger underneath his chin, and forced his head up so he was staring into her green eyes. “I want you screaming my name,” she cooed before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

                “You mean you want to  _make_  me scream?” Dick chuckled, knowing full well that was what she meant. The woman was so kind, but once she had him where she wanted him, she became a completely different person. He absolutely adored it.

                Asami gave a slow nod. “Don’t touch my hair,” she sighed as she pressed her lips against his.

                Dick pulled back slightly. “What about the rest of you?” Waiting for a response, he watched her closely. He did not want to overstep the boundaries they had set up.

                “Anything but my hair,” Asami told him. She winked at him, and then pulled him into a bruising kiss. His hand immediately went to her ass. He pulled her in, his fingers kneading the muscles as her hips ground against his. The two pushed into each other. It was a fight for dominance; one Dick knew he had lost the moment he had been pushed down onto the couch.

                He moaned into her lips as she groped his erection through the thick fabric of his jeans. Her hand moved down to his thigh. Her thumb pressed into the muscle before moving in circles. Her free hand expertly undid the button, and quickly pulled the zipper down.

                Dick leaned forward as she pulled back from the kiss. She shoved him back against the couch before climbing off his lap. She got down onto her knees, and yanked his jeans and boxers down in one, quick, fluid motion. She leaned forward, until her lips were mere centimeters away from the tip of his length. Her hot breath against the flesh made Dick shutter.

                “Scream my name, Richard,” Asami sighed. More hot breath was against his already hot erection. His head hang back against the couch. His eyes were half lidded as he gave a slow nod. He knew he would be able to comply with that demand.

                Asami opened her mouth. She flicked the tip with her tongue, and then ran it down the length. Once she reached the base, she turned back around. Once she reached the tip again, she leaned down so she was placing gentle kisses on his inner thighs. She nipped and licked at the flesh, going up and down, but not quite reaching his erection.

                Dick forced his hips from jerking. The want, no, the need was burning in his heavy chest. He was panting. “Come on, baby bird,” he growled.

                Asami giggled as she left a dark mark on his thigh. She ignored his demand, and moved further up until she was licking the planes of his stomach.

                “Asami,” he begged. He said her name so breathlessly. It was like music to her ears. The absolute need for release just made her smile.

                “Keep talking,” she cooed as she lowered herself again. She took his length in her mouth, and slid down. She heard him mutter her names a few times the further down his length she got. By the time she had it against the back of her throat, and was humming around the hard cock, he was shouting it. The sound of her name was like praise. She giggled as she pulled back.

                She bobbed, fully taking the length in her mouth. Dick was shuttering beneath her. His hands were balled into fists around the cushions. It took everything in him not to grab onto her hair. Her hands were now holding his hips in place, and keeping him from jerking forward.

                She kept moving once he hit the peak of his orgasm. She stroked him through it, and swallowed around his cock. He shouted her name as if it were a curse. His body tensed, and then suddenly he felt like he was floating. He forced himself to look down at her as she slowly pulled off his cock. A string of saliva connected her lips to him.

                He could not help but think she looked so beautiful down there. She looked so cocky, and proud of herself, as if she  _knew_  she would get him to do what she wanted. She looked gorgeous.

                She crawled back onto his lap, and pressed her lips against his. Dick wrapped his strong arms around her slender form. He pushed her down against the couch, and held her close. He kissed her gently, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. “Your turn,” he cooed to her.

                “I don’t like to be kept waiting,” she snorted as she ran hand through his black hair. “You better be as good as I am, Richard.”

                Dick laughed at her. “I don’t like to brag.”

                “Then show me.”


End file.
